


Irrational Attachment

by fanficdreamer05



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, POV Rick, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficdreamer05/pseuds/fanficdreamer05
Summary: Rick has an irrational attachment to Morticia.
Relationships: Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Irrational Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest story. I hope you like it!

Morti swallowed hard and shifted on her feet. Rick could tell that she wanted something but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the first one to speak up. If Morti wanted something, she was going to have to speak up. He continued to use his blowtorch to fuse two pieces of metal together as he tried to ignore her presence. 

Once the metals were properly fused, he put the torch down on the floor. Morti sat up on the workbench and took her usual spot for observing his work. Rick would never admit it, but he liked having her watch him make his inventions. Rick removed the protective mask he was wearing and looked at Morti. She was wearing her usual yellow dress and pink headband.

“Uhm... Rick?” 

Here we go. What was she going to say? Would she start yapping about her stupid crush on Jess? Or was she going to request him to make her something? Rick suddenly remembered some of the toys he made for Beth. Beth didn’t fall too far from the tree. Could Morti have the same darkness inside her?

“Yeah, Morti” he said nonchalantly as he opened his drawer to look for an appropriate screwdriver. 

“I was just thinking...”

Rick bit back the joke he was about to make about Mortys being incapable of thinking. 

“You’ve been around the universe.”

“Yes, I have. Is that the conclusion you came to?” Rick said with a roll of his eyes.

“Wha-what I mean is you’ve seen a lot of things.”

Rick continued to scavenge through his drawers.

“I was just wondering if you believe in love?”

At that statement, he froze. That was not what he had expected. Did she know? His heart hammered in his chest. He looked back at Morti with a scowl.

“What is this about Morti?”

“Gee, Rick. I was just wondering if a genius like you believed in love. Like everybody having a soulmate?”

Rick slowly let out a breath that he had been holding. He studied her face as she gazed at him curiously. A slight blush had formed on her cheeks from asking such a question. Was Morti in love with someone? That stupid Jess at her high school? Rick tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy growing. 

“How many times do I have to tell you Morti? Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. What should you be focusing on?” Rick asked with an eyebrow raised.

Morti sighed. “Science,” she answered him. Disappointment was written all over her features.

“That’s right,” Rick said as he pulled out the screwdriver he found. “And if this is about your stupid crush on what’s his face- Jess,” he said spitting the name out a little to harshly. “Then you should know that he is a complete idiot who probably has STDs,” he added without any proof whatsoever.

“Rick!”

“It’s probably true,” Rick said with a smirk.

Morti continued to watch Rick as he tightened some screws into the left side of his metal contraption. “It’s- It’s not about Jess. I-I like someone else.”

Rick hesitated for a moment before continuing to turn his screwdriver. Like someone else? Who the fuck could Morti like? 

“He’s a bit older than me,” she continued completely unaware of Rick’s look of irritation. “He- he knows so much more than I do.”

“Morti!” Rick said with exasperation as he slammed his screwdriver down on the table. “Focus on science. People are nothing but fucking trouble!” Rick fought the urge to ask Morti who the older man was.

“But Rick-“

“Morti, science!”

“Okay, Rick. Geez, I just thought I’d ask.” She looked down at her legs as she swung them back and forth. “I was just wondering if there was anything like- I don’t know- fate or destiny? I was wondering if I have a chance with him?”

Rick swallowed hard. Whoever Morti liked, she liked them a lot. So much so that she was asking some deep questions about love from him of all people. Rick had to shut this shit down. “No, Morti. You don’t stand a chance with him. Now give it up.” Rick continued to work on his device. He expected Morti to give an angry outburst or walk away disappointed at his words. What he had not expected was for her to start crying silent tears.

Morti looked down at her knees as tears started to drop down on her thighs. Rick instantly felt a pang of guilt. It always surprised him at the amount of internal emotion Morti could bring forth out of him. He was a fucking god who created and destroyed worlds and yet Morti could manage to make him feel guilty?! 

Rick sighed and put his contraption down. He turned in his stool to face Morti who was now trying to while away the tears with the back of her hand. “Listen, Morti. I-I was just joking,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He really was not good at this kind of stuff. “There’s no such thing as fate or destiny. You choose what you do in your life. Sometimes things work out and sometimes things turn into shit, but you choose your actions. This guy would be an idiot if he doesn’t notice you.”

Morti looked up at him with her innocent large eyes. Shit, those eyes could always do things to him. “Thanks, Rick” she said with a small smile. 

Rick felt heat on his cheeks and he hoped that he wasn’t blushing too red that Morti would notice. “Uh- yeah,” he said as he turned back to his invention. He hadn’t meant to say that last part, but it came out accidentally.

Morti jumped down from the table and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re the best,” Morti said with a wide smile. She turned and walked out of the garage leaving Rick to his own thoughts about her.

* * *

Rick stepped out of the portal and onto the the hard concrete of the Citadel. Although he hated this place, he had to admit that it had all his favorite liquor from across the universe in one spot. A non-stop party for all Ricks. He made his way to one of the bars he frequented often. It was full of other Ricks and a few Mortys. He sat down at the stool and ordered a drink from the bar tender Rick. As he sipped on his drink, he thought about his Morti. She was currently at school. Probably failing her way through a math test. He put his head in his hand. Morti liked someone new. He felt that pang of jealousy worming its way forth. Fuck whoever she liked. This dude didn’t deserve her. He frowned as he looked down into his glass.

“Yeesh. You okay, bro?” asked a Rick sitting next to him. “You look like you got kicked in the balls.”

“Buzz off,” Rick said. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. 

“Fine, whatever.” The other Rick ordered a drink from the bartender. As the other Rick sipped on his drink, his phone rang. “Hey, Morty! You done with school already, buddy?!” There was a pause as the other Rick listened to his Morty’s response. “Ok, I’ll come get you. I love you, babycakes,” he said and he put his phone back into his pocket.

Rick looked at the other Rick with a frown. “What, man?! What is your problem?” the other Rick asked when he saw Rick frowning at him.

“You’re in a relationship with your Morty?” asked Rick. 

“Well, yeah” The other Rick said with an eye roll. A look of realization dawned on him. “You’re not?”

Rick looked back down at his drink. He knew that statistically 85% of Ricks were in relationships with their Mortys. “No,” he admitted to the other Rick.

The other Rick raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re not into it at least don’t judge me for it. You know that most Ricks are with their Mortys right?”

Rick rolled his eyes. “I know,” he said as he looked down at his drink again. His thoughts drifted back to Morti.

The other Rick stood up from his seat but hesitated. “Do you want to be in a relationship with your Morty?” he asked.

Rick swallowed down a large part of his drink. He had known the answer to this question for a long time but he never admitted it aloud before. “Yeah.”

The other Rick sat back down. “Then what the fuck are you doing here sulking about it? You’re a fucking Rick. Go get him and teach him who’s daddy!” The other Rick wiggled his eyebrows.

Rick looked back at him. “It’s not that simple. My Morty is different.”

“How so?” 

“My Morty is a girl Morti,” Rick said. The other Rick looked at him and whistled. Female Mortys aka Mortis with an “i” were rare. The statistics on female Mortys were slim because of their rarity. Rick had done his research and there was no data on how often Mortis ended up in relationships with their respective Ricks. Mortis as a whole were already different from their male counterparts. More emotional, cleaner, a little smarter (not by much but still noticeable to a Rick), and who could forget the difference in genitals. The thing was all Ricks knew that nothing was guaranteed with a Morti. Rick remembered a story he heard about a Morti leaving her Rick in the middle of a mission because her dress got stained. As a result, the Rick almost got caught by the Galactic Federation. It had just reiterated what most Ricks thought. Mortis were less predictable than their male counterparts.

The other Rick peered at him. “Well, she’s still a Morty. Just because she’s female doesn’t really mean the odds are against you.” He clasped a hand on Rick’s shoulder. “Give it a shot. If she turns you down, so what? You can get some somewhere else right?” said the other Rick with a chuckle. He got up from his seat and opened a portal. “See you, bro” he said as he entered the portal and disappeared.

Rick looked back at the empty space. He didn’t know if he could survive it if Morti turned him down. He sighed and thought back to when she had given him a peck on the cheek last night. He had spent the rest of the time in the garage red as a tomato after she had left. He put his empty glass down and with a sigh opened a portal back to his dimension.


	2. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morticia have a little argument.

Morti looked at herself in the school bathroom mirror. She was thankful to Summer for making her hair look beautiful. Summer had tamed her frizzy hair so that it was shiny and in loose curls. Morti took a deep breath. She had to be calm and hide her excitement. She was here at the dance with Brad, one of the popular senior boys at her school. She tried to look uncaring like Summer. Summer was popular. Morti on the other hand was barely noticed by her classmates. It was a surprise to her when Brad had asked her to the dance. She suspected that Summer had talked her up in the school’s social circles. After all, it would be “uncool” to have an awkward sister going around. Morti pulled the door open to return to the dance. She stood by the gym doors and scanned the space for Brad. 

She saw Rick drinking some punch by the punch bowl. Knowing him, he probably spiked it with some alien vodka. She had to admit that he looked handsome in his suit. Morti bit her bottom lip as she remembered Rick’s abs. Given their weird adventures, Morti had seen Rick shirtless- heck, naked several times. And boy, he was no regular grandpa. Morti gave him a half smile when their eyes met. Rick ignored her and continued drinking his punch. Morti had been surprised by Rick volunteering to chaperone the dance. Beth had told Jerry to do it since the school needed one more adult or it would have been called off. Rick had suddenly interjected, called Jerry an idiot, and proclaimed that he would be a better chaperone since Jerry’s last dance had ended in a teenage pregnancy. That statement had of course shut her parents’ mouths. She watched Rick as he sipped from the clear cup. He could be so cruel with his quick tongue. 

“Morti!” 

Morti turned around and saw Brad waving at her from the left side of the dance floor. She smiled and made her way over to him. The beat of the music was loud and she felt so excited just to do something normal for a change.

“Want to dance, cutie?” he asked while giving her a flirty wink.

Morti giggled. “Why not?” 

Morti danced with Brad to the upbeat music. She tried to do the moves that Summer had taught her but honestly she wasn’t sure if she was doing them correctly. Brad smiled at her and didn’t seem to care that she was a horrible dancer.

“Awww, shit!” Brad said suddenly when the music changed. Morti recognized the song as Nelly’s ‘Hot in Here’. This was one of the songs that Summer blasted often on her speaker. 

Brad moved closer to Morti. Morti giggled and started twerking near Brad’s crotch. Brad moved his hips to go with her movements. He moved closer to her until his lips were near her ear.

“You look beautiful tonight, Morti” he whispered into her ear. Morti blushed. 

“Thanks,” she said as they moved together. Morti looked into Brad’s eyes. He was checking out her body. Morti wasn’t use to getting this kind of attention from boys. It was especially exciting since it was coming from Brad. Morti smiled at him and was about to attempt to say something flirty when she felt someone grab her arm and yank her away from Brad. 

“Time to go!” Rick said angrily. 

Morti looked at at him in surprise. “What?! Why?!”

“Because I said so,” Rick growled tightening his grip on his arm. 

Morti tried to pull her arm away, but it was no use. He was obviously using some of his cybernetic strength. “No way, Rick. I’m having fun!” 

“Yo, let her stay” said Brad to Rick.

Morti cringed at Brad trying to defend her. She knew Rick and no one ever talked back to him and got away with it except mom. Rick pulled Morti closer to him. “Stay out of this unless you want me to turn you into a single-celled protozoa, bud” said Rick as he pointed a finger into Brad’s chest. Brad took a few steps back and looked hesitant. Morti glared at Rick. She was thankful that Brad knew to back up. He had seen some of what Rick was capable of, but Rick had no right to pull her away from school tonight.

“We’re leaving,” Rick said with a burp as he shot a portal in the middle of the dance floor. Morti tried to pull out of his tight grip but felt herself being pulled along with him through the portal. Rick let go of her arm as the portal closed behind them.

Morti looked around at the dimly lit garage. Her anger was boiling over. Leave it to Rick to ruin her high school social life again. 

“Why did we have to leave?!” she yelled at him.

“Cause, that shit was boring,” Rick said with a frown.

“Take me back! I promised Brad I would go to the dance with him and now I just left him there?!” 

Rick continued to frown at her. He turned around and started working back on his invention, completely ignoring Morti’s plea. 

“Fine! If you’re not going to take me, I’ll find a way to get back there!” Morti turned to go look for her dad, but Rick quickly got up. 

“You’re not going back there,” he said angrily. Morti looked back at him. 

“You don’t decide what I can or cannot do!” She hated it whenever Rick tried to control her. He always had to point out that he was in charge.

Rick moved closer to Morti until he was towering over her. Morti resented the height difference. He crossed his arms as he leaned forward. “Oh, but I do.”

Morti shuddered at his words. She tried to regain her courage.

“Why do you care if I go, huh?!” She was tired of this. Why didn’t Rick just leave her if he was so bored? “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous?!” Morti yelled. She of course knew that couldn’t be the case but she really hated Rick right now and if she couldn’t go back to the dance then she would spend the rest of the evening yelling at him.

Rick’s eyes widened at her words and then his eyebrows furrowed. “Me?! Jealous?!” He laughed loudly as if Morti had told him the funniest joke in the world then he looked at her with a serious expression. Morti held her breath as Rick leaned closer. She could see the blatant anger on his features and she was suddenly reminded of how destructive he was. It was making her feel nervous. “What?! You think I want you Morti, is that it?”

Morti swallowed and blushed. She hadn’t thought he would say that. She had just said that to get a rise out of him. 

“Morti, I would never want you. The only useful thing about you are your brainwaves,” he said coldly. Morti was struck by how he said it. 

Morti could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She hated herself for not being able to hide them as they started to fall freely from her cheeks. She pushed Rick away and quickly left the garage before he could see even more tears come out.

* * *

Morti had spent the rest of the week sulking around the house. She had felt useless and humiliated by Rick. She noticed that he didn’t make eye contact at the dinner table to her. He didn’t tell her any jokes like he usually did. The family didn’tnotice any change but then again it took them a long time to notice Summer huffing enamel.

“How was your day, sweetie?” Beth asked her across the dinner table.

Morti pushed a pea back and forth on her plate with a fork, lost in her sadness.

“Morti?” 

“Huh?” Morti said looking up.

“I said how was your day?”

“It was okay,” said Morti as she resumed pushing the pea back and forth. 

“Did you see that nice boy at school? The one that took you to the dance. What was his name again? Brad?”

Morti swallowed. The truth was that Brad had not talked to her since the dance. She knew he was staying away from her on purpose. Tears started falling on her plate as she remembered Rick’s words that night of the dance. She looked up at him and was surprised to see that he was looking at her with what looked like concern in his eyes.

“Morti, what’s wrong?” asked Beth. 

“Nothing, mom. I’m- I’m just tired okay? I’m going to bed.” Morti did her best to ignore the awkward silence and worried looks from her family as she quickly picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen to put it in the sink. She rushed back through the dining room and up the stairs. She didn’t want to talk to anyone especially not Rick. She plopped down on her bed and started to cry until she fell asleep.

It must have been hours since she had fallen asleep because when she woke up, it was already pitch black at her window. She tuned over and saw something shift from the corner of her eye. Morty sat up quickly. The figure seemed to be standing there unsteadily. She knew that unsteady gait anywhere.

“Rick?!” she said as she turned on a lamp light. 

“Hey-hey, Morti. Hey buddy,” said Rick as he swayed towards her. Morti was use to this by now. Rick occasionally got himself hammered to the point that he would come into Morti’s room in the middle of the night either to inform her that he created another neutrino bomb for some stupid reason or to tell her how great she was. Morti rolled her eyes as Rick sat down beside her.

“You’re my little buddy, aren’t you Morti?”

Morti frowned at him. They were finally talking and it was while he was completely drunk. Morti knew that Rick wasn’t going to remember any of this by tomorrow. She sighed. What was the point of talking to him if he wasn’t going to remember it. 

Rick continued to sway slightly as he looked at her.

“What is this about, Rick? Because if you try to set off another neut-“ Morti was suddenly cut off when Rick cupped Morti’s cheek and kissed her on the lips. She could taste the traces of alcohol. Rick deepened their kiss with his tongue. Morti felt completely shocked by what was happening. Morti pulled away and found herself breathless with her heart hammering wildly.

Rick still held her by the chin. He seemed to be examining her face with unfocused eyes. “You’re mine, Morti.” He gripped her by the chin tighter. “Mine,” he growled.

Morti’s eyes widened at his statement. “Rick, you’re just really drunk right now.”

Rick pushed her down on the mattress. His hands were on either side of Morti’s head, holding himself up so he wouldn’t crush her with his body. His legs were between hers and Morti couldn’t help but blush at their position.

“R-R-Rick?!” Morti started, but Rick interrupted by planting his mouth on hers again. His tongue explored the crevices of her mouth. Morti moaned at the feeling of him pressed against her. She felt heat in her belly. She had to stop this. Rick was drunk and obviously didn’t know what he was doing. Morti pushed him as hard as she could and he fell off the bed, crashing onto the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Morti” said Rick with a groan as he continued to lay on the floor. 

Morti looked down at him from the edge of her bed. He looked like a mess. His hair was more untamed than usual. His shirt had stains. He had big eye bags under his eyes.

“I’m sorry Mort Mort,” he said looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were starting to droop. Morti could tell that he was about to fall asleep at any moment. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Said what, Rick?” she asked quietly, trying to regain her composure. She wanted to kiss him again but she knew Rick’s actions were just because he was drunk and he would never see her in that way. She felt a sharp pang of sadness as the thought occurred to her.

“I’m- I’m sorry for saying that you were- that you were only useful for your brainwaves.” Rick belched. “You- you- I couldn’t- I need you, Morti. I will always need you,” Rick said as his voice became quieter. He was already starting to drift to sleep. Morti looked down at Rick’s form. 

“Do you really mean that, Rick?” she asked with hope in her heart.

Rick’s eyes had closed and he started snoring. Morti rolled her eyes with disappointment. She knew that whatever Rick said when he was drunk wasn’t always true, but still... She gave a small smile as she pulled one of her pillows and sheets from her bed. She positioned a pillow under Rick’s head and put a blanket over him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that scared the universe including her at times. 

Morti looked at his lips. One small peck wouldn’t hurt, right? Morti blushed. She had seen Rick with other women. They swooned over him. It always caused her to get jealous, so she would try to ignore it. She remembered one memory in particular with Rick’s ex-girlfriend, Unity. He had kissed Unity with so much passion. Morti had wanted it to be her. Had wanted to switch places with Unity to feel that. Feel him. He had kissed her tonight but it had been because he was completely drunk. Morti looked back at Rick. Just one kiss. He would never know. Morti leaned over Rick and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. “Goodnight, Rick.”


	3. A Little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick’s jealousy boils over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Rick sat at the table of Club Zebleflorb. He was pleased with himself. He had just successfully made a trade with Rick Q-117. In exchange for millions of Blips and Chitz tokens, he had given Rick Q-117 a briefcase of rare gems that he had happened to find on an abandoned ship. “Well, Morti. Those Blips and Chitz tokens will last us a long time,” he said with a burp.

“Gee, Rick. It’s lucky we found that briefcase,” said Morti as she looked around at the night club from her seat.

”It sure was, Morti” he said to her with a smile. Rick looked to the side as a waiter approached with a drink on a tray.

  
“Compliments from the two women at the bar, sir” he said to Rick as he put the fizzy blue drink down on their table. Rick looked over to the bar and saw two purple alien women waving and winking at him. 

“Uh, I’ll be at the bar Morti. It looks like grandpa has some fans.” He winked at the two ladies. Morti frowned. “Why don’t you stay here and order something to eat or go dance out on the floor,” Rick said as he grabbed his drink and ran his fingers through his hair.

”But, Rick!” Morti whined.

”Shut up, Morti! Grandpa’s got to talk to the ladies!” He turned and walked to the bar. Morti could handle herself for a couple of minutes while he lay his charms on these lovely women.

Rick approached the two women who were obviously giving him major signals. “Well, well, well ladies. Who do I have to thank for the drink?” The two women giggled at Rick’s question. Rick couldn’t help but notice that they each had three breasts. He gave them a wide smile. 

Rick spent the next fifteen minutes flirting with the women before he got an invitation to go over to their place. Rick was tempted to go but then he remembered that he had promised Morti that he would bring her home before midnight. He sighed and looked at the women. They were smoking hot. He instantly regretted agreeing to Morti’s pleas, but she had looked at him with those big brown eyes and he had given in. Why the fuck did he always fall for that?  
  
  


“Sorry, ladies. I need to get my stupid granddaughter home.”   
  


  
The women wrote their phone numbers down on a napkin and handed it to him.   
  


  
“Thanks, I’ll be calling soon,” he said with a sly smile. The women giggled and Rick put the napkin into his breast pocket. I still got it.

Rick turned and headed toward the table where he had left Morti. He found the table empty. Maybe she went to dance? Rick looked around the dance floor. There were a lot of aliens around. He continued walking around looking for her. Rick found Morti dancing in a more dimly lit portion of the dance floor. His hands clenched into fists when he realized who she was dancing with. Fucking Rick Q-117. He slowly made his way over as he watched them. Rick Q-117 and Morti were grinding on each other to the music. Rick felt anger at seeing them so close together. Rick Q-117 had no right to be this close to his Morti. Rick could hear Morti giggle and Rick Q-117 was giving her a playful smirk. Morti bit her lip as Rick Q-117’s hands explored her body over her dress. They kept moving to the music together. Rick Q-117 moved his hands lower until they were under Morti’s dress and moving toward her rear. Morti didn’t stop him and instead moved closer. Rick stopped in his tracks as the scene unfolded. He couldn’t believe that another version of him was touching Morti like that. Rick Q-117 continued to look at Morti in the eyes with a smile and squeezed her rear. Morti gave a small smile back. Oh, hell no.

“Morti!” Rick yelled. He stomped his way closer to them.

Morti pulled away from Rick Q-117 so fast once she heard his voice. Rick stood there with his arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently and staring Rick Q-117 down. Rick was red and looked completely furious.

“Yo, dude” Rick Q-117 said with his hands raised. “We were just dancing.”

Morti watched as her Rick punched Rick Q-117 in the jaw. “Rick!” she screamed, but it was no use. Rick straddled Rick Q-117 and started repeatedly punching his face. How dare this guy touch his Morti! The dancers scattered away from them.

“Rick, stop!” Morti yelled. She rushed forward and grabbed one of his arms which caused him to look at her. She looked terrified. As mad as he was at Rick Q-117, he still had a lot of anger left toward Morti. “Morti,” he growled and pulled her by the arm. Morti looked in horror at Rick Q-117’s bloody face as Rick dragged her away. Rick pulled out his portal gun and took Morti with him through the portal.

* * *

  
Rick’s hand on Morti’s arm tightened as the portal closed behind them. “So you were getting off on that Rick touching you, huh?!” He asked angrily.

“Rick, I...” but Morti didn’t know what to say. She never saw Rick so angry in her entire life and it fucking terrified her.

“You let him put his hands on you!”

“We were just dancing,” Morti said. She was trembling and she couldn’t help the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Rick scoffed. “Just dancing. He had his hands inside your dress!”

Morti knew it was coming. Rick was going to tell her that she was sick. A pervert. Maybe he would leave her? Morti’s heart clenched at the thought of Rick leaving her, but she was tired of him trying to always control her. How was it fair that he could go flirt with women at the bar and she couldn’t have a little fun herself?

“That’s my business, Rick.” Finding the courage, she met his gaze defiantly through her tears. “Not yours.”

Morti could feel the anger radiating over Rick. She knew that she had hit a cord. “Everything you do is my business,” he said with a low voice. Morti knew that she Rick yelled it was bad, but Rick whispering or giving veiled threats in a low voice was so much worse. Before Morti could say anything back. Rick threw her down onto his green cot. Morti tried to get up but Rick pushed her back down and crawled over her. He hovered over her. Morti felt chills when Rick’s eye raked down her body. “You- you think that other Rick can make you feel good, Morti?” he said with disgust.

“No-no. I uh...” before Morti could say anything else Rick reached into her dress and ripped her panties from her body. “Rick!” she screamed. She was terrified atthis point. Was he going to hurt her too? He had beat Rick Q-117 up so badly.

He threw the torn fabric to the other side of the room. “You’re mine, Morti.” He said with a growl. Morti was in too much shock to respond. She was bare right in front of him. He could see her naked ass and she felt fear and embarrassment swell within her. 

“Mine,” he said as he looked her straight in the eyes. “Say it.”

Morti furrowed her eyebrows. No, Rick didn’t have the right to control her. He could control the rest of the family- “assimilate” them and the rest of the universe as Unity had put it. But not her. Never her. Putting aside her fear, she looked up at him. “No, you don’t control me.” 

Rick growled in frustration and quickly moved to put his face between Morti’s thighs. “You really think that other Rick can make you feel good?” he repeated.

Morti was so confused by the situation. What was Rick trying to say?! She tried to pull her legs away, but he had a firm grasp on her thighs.

“Only I can do that,” he said with a predatory smirk. Morti’s eyes widened at the implication of his words.

“R-R-Rick?!” Morti stammered. Rick continued to hold her stare and he lowered himself onto her.

"Rick! I’ve never...” she whimpered as he pressed his tongue against her clit. Morti gasped as he continued moving his tongue expertly. No one had ever touched her there. She could feel herself getting even more wet. Rick sucked her clit and Morti couldn’t help but remember the rumors she had heard of him being a legend in bed. She clutched the bedsheets. She knew she should push him away or tell him to stop, but her brain felt too foggy from the pleasure.  


Rick lowered his tongue between her pussy lips and shoved it into her cunt. He wrapped his lips around her core and kissed her hard. Morticia moaned. Rick’s hands went to her hips to hold her still as he continued kissing her pussy. Morticia felt like she was going to burst. The sensations were too much. “R-Rick! I-I can’t take anymore,” she gasped.

Rick pulled back. Morticia’s chest heaved up and down from all the pleasure. “Who do you belong to, Morti?” Rick asked her in a measured voice. Morti couldn’t believe it. This is what he wanted? To control her? Was it some weird ego thing? She had promised herself that even though Rick had come back to the family and controlled the rest of the household and made her go on missions with him, Rick would never ever have complete control of her. She would never belong to him. She shook her head.

Rick smirked again and lowered himself back down. Since she wasn’t use to having oral sex, Morti’s pussy felt extremely sensitive. She couldn’t keep back the loud moan as he resumed sucking her entrance. Tears started to fall down again at the sensation. It was too much. She watched him as he moved between her legs. Fuck, it was hot. He sucked hard on her clit and dragged his tongue over it at intervals. Morti really felt like she was hanging on for her life. She had no idea she could produce so much juice. It was soaking onto his mattress. At the same time, the thought continued to turn her on. Rick looked up at her with his eyes. They were deep blue and all knowing. Morti felt herself lose control as their eyes met. She moaned as she orgasmed hard, cumming wet in his mouth. Rick continued to suck her as she rode her orgasm, her pussy lips clenching and unclenching until she was done.  
  


  
Morti didn’t know she had closed her eyes. She slowly opened them with a sigh as Rick pulled away. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and gave her a smirk. Morti was out of breath. Did that really just happen? Rick got up and stood next to the bed. Morti could see the clear bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened at the realization that he was hard for her. Rick looked down at her with cold eyes. His smirk disappeared and turned into a frown. “Don’t ever let another Rick or even Brad touch you again,” he said. Morti felt a sudden rush of fear. Before Morti could respond, Rick walked out of his room. Morti lay there, breathing heavily, having a difficult time coming to grips with the fact that Rick just ate her out.


	4. Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has to deal with the aftermath of what happened between him and Morti.

Rick stood in the shower, his head bent over. The warm water slid down his hair and body. His left hand pressed against the shower wall while his right hand moved up and down his shaft. He had left Morti in his room panting and soaked from cumming around his mouth. He hissed as he remembered the sounds of pleasure that came from her mouth, how her chest had moved, but most of all the way she had looked at him. Those beautiful innocent brown eyes that watched him as his lips kissed her pussy. “Fuck,” Rick grunted as he came in his hand.

Coming down from his high, Rick put both of his hands on the shower wall and pressed his forehead upon the cool surface. Shit, he was one sick bastard. He panted heavily as he continued to think about Morti. He knew that he had let his anger loose. How the fuck could Morti let another Rick touch her like that? He closed his eyes and tried to scrub the memory of her in Rick Q-117’s arms away. Rick knew that’s what had set him off. As much as he tried to deny it to himself, he wanted Morti. He had wanted her for some time now and another Rick was squeezing her rear?! Another Rick was the one she was giggling and smiling to?! Another Rick was the one she was letting touch her?! It had been too much. 

Rick sighed as guilt started to climb into his chest. He had taken things too far. He had thrown her on his bed and ate her out. Although Morti hadn’t pushed him away, he didn’t know if she had wanted what he did. The reality had hit him when she had came. It was something that he had fantasized about. He had thought then to push himself into her, but he remembered that she was probably a virgin. So innocent. And so he had found himself standing up and walking away from her with his massive erection before he did anything that he would regret. It would have been so easy to take her right then and there.

Rick pushed himself away from the wall. Was she angry at him? Was she going to tell her parents? He frowned at the thought. If she did that, he could easily erase their memories and take her with him. He shook his head and massaged the back of his neck with one hand. He knew that he wouldn’t do that. Knew that it wouldn’t be enough for him. If Morti didn’t want him willingly, then he would need to leave. There would be nothing left. He stood in the middle of the shower, his shoulders sagging. If Morti did not want him... He hated the thought. There really would be nothing left for him. Rick swallowed loudly. He had never felt anything close to what he had for Morti. Rick knew then that the other Ricks must feel the same about their respective Mortys. It was the only true explanation why Mortys were allowed to roam in the Citadel.

Rick turned off the shower, dried himself, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked down the hallway and stood in front of his bedroom door. Was she still in there? He didn’t hear anything on the other side of the door. Rick turned the knob and entered. His bed was empty and Morti was no where to be found. She must have gone to her room. Rick looked at his cot. Fuck, just a couple minutes ago she had laid there with her legs spread apart. Rick bit his bottom lip. How was he going to get any sleep with that image coming back into his mind?

* * *

Rick woke up and headed downstairs. He ate pancakes next to Beth. Light footsteps came down the stairs. Morti stood by the dining room door. Rick quirked an eyebrow when he noticed she was looking at him. Her expression was unreadable. She sat down next to him and put some pancakes on her plate. 

“Hey, Morti” said Beth. “Dad, did you bring Morti home late last night? I checked her room and she wasn’t there. Did you both come home really late again?” Beth asked. Beth had been trying to get Rick to honor Morti’s regular sleep schedule so Morti would stop falling asleep in the middle of class.

Rick paused cutting his pancakes. Shit. Of all the days that Beth decided to act like a good mother and check in on Morti, she had to last night.

“I, uhhh...” Rick hesitated.

Morti looked up from her pancakes. “We were on an adventure, Mom.” Rick looked over at her. “Uhm... I got hurt and Rick had to patch me up in the lab.” Rick raised his eyebrows. That’s not what had happened at all.

Beth looked concerned. “You got hurt?”

Morti gave a sheepish smile, “Yeah, but don’t worry. Rick took real good care of me last night.” Rick felt heat rush to his cheeks. He took real good care of her? That was one way to put it.

Satisfied with Morti’s answer, Beth resumed eating her own pancakes. Rick looked over at Morti and saw her slightly blushing, her eyes focused on her plate. His could hear his heart pounding. So she didn’t hate him? Took real good care of her? She liked it?! Rick smirked to himself. 

After breakfast, Rick went to the garage and started working on his ship. He was in the middle of updating the engine when he heard Morti’s footsteps approaching. Rick felt nervous again, but hell he was never going to admit that to her. He pulled back from the ship’s engine and looked at her. Morti stood there looking at him twisting her dress with her hands. Damn, she was so cute. She always did that when she was nervous. That made two of them.

“Took real good care of you, huh?” Rick chuckled as he repeated what she had told Beth.

Morti’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red.

Rick cleared his throat. “So... Uhm... you’re not angry with me?”

Morti studied his face. “No,” she said and quickly diverted her gaze to the floor. Rick felt relieved. “I just... I just don’t like that you beat up the other Rick.”

Rick furrowed his eyebrows. He still believed that Rick Q-117 got what was coming to him. “The turd deserved it.”

Morti looked at him angrily. “No, he didn’t and you were a jerk to Brad.”

Rick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Morti was really testing his resolve right now. “Look, we can argue about this or you can come with me to planet Fleefla. I need to get some crystals.” He turned around and started working on the engine again. He couldn’t look at Morti right now. After what they had just done, he wasn’t sure where he stood with her. Would they be able to go back to what they were like? Did he even want that? Did she want that? 

For a moment there was silence and Rick thought that Morti was going to turn down his offer but then he heard her sigh in irritation. “Okay, Rick. When do we leave?”

Morti couldn’t see the smile of satisfaction on Rick’s face as he tinkered with the engine. “Ten minutes.”

Morti sat in the spaceship as Rick finished the engine. He climbed into his seat and quickly they were in space traveling faster than any vehicle on Earth. The silence in the ship was apparent and awkward. Rick glanced at Morti. She was staring quietly out at the stars.

He cleared his throat. “Why-why didn’t you tell your mom?” he cringed at the question he just asked. Of course he didn’t want her to tell Beth what happened, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.   
  
  


Morti looked down at her lap and hugged herself. Rubbing her hands on her arms. “I don’t know,” she shrugged.

Rick looked over at her. He didn’t know what he had expected as an answer but he hadn’t expected it to be so vague. She didn’t know why she hadn’t told Beth? A normal person would have.   
  
  


“Are you- are we going to do that again?” she asked quietly. Morti continued to look down at her knees.

Rick felt a thrill of excitement at her question. He kept his eyes on the windshield, acting like he didn’t care what she was talking about. “Do you want me to?” he asked in a flat tone.

He heard Morti suck in a breath at his question. There was another long awkward silence. Rick clenched the wheel tighter. Had he misinterpreted things? And then he heard her. “Yes” she breathed.

Rick could feel his heart beating wildly. So she was okay with this. Whatever this was. Rick was relieved to see the planet Fleefla come into his vision. He was not good with these types of talks. He really didn’t know what to say to her. The silence continued as he parked the ship. Morti climbed out of the seat and stood on the green grass looking around her at the scenery. Rick took a moment watching her as she stood there, unbeknownst to Morti. The yellow dress blew in the wind around her. He gripped the door handle of the ship tighter as he continued to stare. He was going to do whatever it took to make her his.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is bad at showing his feelings. Morti is a little slow on the uptake.

It had been a week since the incident. Morti couldn’t help but notice every little thing that Rick did. The way he licked his lips at the dinner table to catch the stringy cheese from the pizza. The way his hands moved gently over his inventions. The way he grunted when pulling a heavy object. Morti suddenly felt hot and sweaty whenever her thoughts started heading down dangerous territory. But Rick had not even acknowledged what happened between them after their ship ride. If Morti didn’t know better, she would have thought that it never happened. 

Morti didn’t have much time to dwell on it however because they had spent the following weeks focusing on saving the planet in a musical game show. Morti had been stunned to meet the President, meanwhile her grandfather couldn’t care less. Rick had got them out of it by creating a song on the spot, “Get Schwifty”. Morti knew that Rick was no hero, but it was moments like this where she couldn't help but admire him.

The crisis having been averted, Morti sat at the countertop and watched the scientist create another invention. She grew curious at what Birdperson had shown her, a picture of her grandfather in a band. He had been wearing a tank top with his hair cut short. Morti bit her lip and looked over at Rick.

“Rick, you were in a band?”   
  
  


Rick threw a smile her way. “Oh yeah! The Flesh Curtains! We use to tour the galaxy.” He continued twisting a screw into a metal piece. “Those were good times.”

Morti looked back at Rick's guitar which was propped up at the corner of the garage. He had left it there after bringing it to the final showdown with the massive head. She had no idea how to play, but she had been enthralled when she first witnessed Rick playing. Jumping off of the countertop, she moved toward it to look at it more closely. With hesitant fingers, she strummed the strings, enjoying the sounds the guitar made even through she had no idea what she was doing. She played around with it some more, not noticing that Rick had stopped his work and was watching her. Morti blushed when she saw him watching.

With a sigh, Rick sat down on the couch against the wall of the garage. “That was garbage, Morti.”

Morti frowned. She had been playing around just for fun.

Rick rolled his eyes. “Come here, Morti."

Morti walked toward him with the guitar. To her surprise, Rick turned her around and pulled her by the waist so that she was sitting between his legs. He leaned over and she could feel his chest against her back. He took her hands and adjusted them to the correct positions on the guitar.

"Here," he said as he showed her how to play some chords. Although Morti should have been paying attention to his lesson, all her attention went to how close Rick was to her. She could feel his warm breath next to her neck. His chest lightly touching her back. 

  
  
Morti didn’t know when it had happened.... the moment she realized she had feelings for for him. Now that she thought of it, it had always been there since the day he had entered her life. He had uprooted the mundane from her family and brought them into a whirlwind of adventure.   
  
  


She could feel the heat rise to her face. She turned her head slightly toward his direction as he was talking and she couldn't help but stare at his lips. Those lips that she had secretly kissed while he was asleep. Those lips that had kissed her in the most private of all areas.

She must have been gawking, because Rick stopped talking when he realized that Morti wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Their eyes met and Morti felt that familiar feeling of want. His blue eyes took her breath away. Rick cleared his throat and looked away from Morti's eyes. A small blush crept on his cheeks. "It's- it's late. You should get to bed." Rick said quietly, avoiding her gaze. He lightly pushed her away from him. He reached into his lab coat and took a large swig from his flask.

Morti gave a soft chuckle as she turned to face him. "Since when do you care if I get any sleep?"

Rick smirked at her. "Go to sleep, Morti. I have to work on some things," Rick said as he got up from the couch. Morti frowned. She knew that it wasn't for debate when he said things in that way. Morti walked toward the garage door, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach from their small interaction. 

* * *

The following afternoon, Rick told Morti that they had to make a run. She stared out the window as they passed stars and planets. She was use to Rick not telling her where they were going or what they were doing. But heck it was still annoying.

"Gee, Rick would it kill you to tell me where we are going?" she huffed in annoyance.

"You'll fucking see when we get there," Rick said as he drank from his flask and held the steering wheel with one hand. 

  
  
Rick landed the spaceship in the parking lot of what looked to be a fancy restaurant. It wasn’t surprising for Rick to meet his clients at eating establishments. Morti followed Rick inside. 

  
  
“Whoa! Rick look at the flower!” Morti said in awe as she watched the single rose that was the centerpiece of their table change color. 

Rick shrugged, “Eh, I have a serum that could make it brighter and healthier.”

Morti shrugged her head, “No, Rick it’s beautiful!” The waiter pulled Morti's seat out. She sat down looking around at the extravagant restaurant. A color changing rose in a white vase was on everyone’s tables. Whoever Rick was meeting was probably some big time crime boss if he was meeting him in such a luxury place. "Wow, Rick this place looks great."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it, Morti. It has some of the best space calamari in the universe."

"Space calamari?" Morti smiled. Calamari was her favorite, but she had no idea what space calamari was.

"Yeah, did you think squids only live in the oceans?" Rick burped. 

"Gee, Rick. I never thought about that." Rick smirked. "Who are we meeting here?"

Rick looked at her wide-eyed. He pushed the menu toward her. "Pick whatever you like, Morti."

Morti looked up at Rick to ask her question again, but he had effectively blocked her view with his own menu.   
  
  


Rick had been right. The space calamari had been amazing. All the food had been amazing. When Morti got back into the ship, she thought she was going to pass out.

“What did I tell ya, Morti? Wasn’t that great,” Rick burped and patted his stomach.

“It sure was, Rick!”

Morti smiled out the window, her stomach full from all the deliciousness from the restaurant. Once in the garage, Rick walked back to his work bench to continue fiddling with his invention. "You should get to bed, Morti. It's getting late," said Rick over his shoulder.

Morti raised her eyebrows. This was the second time that Rick had told her to go to bed because it was late. Since when did he care? He was usually the reason why she was so sleep deprived in the first place. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the exit. She was still confused as to why they had been at that restaurant. Maybe Rick just wanted to eat some good food? After all, it wasn't strange for them to go to a different planet just for ice cream or a movie, but it was the first time they went to a restaurant especially one that fancy. "Thanks for the food, Rick!" Morti said smiling as she stood at the garage door. Rick turned around and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah, uh... no problem" he said hurriedly and turned around to continue his tinkering.   
  
  


Morti was more confused than ever. Why was Rick acting so weird? She bit her lip. She wanted to stay with him in the garage. Her thoughts went back to that night and the question that Rick had asked her the following day. He had asked if she wanted him to do it again... to eat her out and she had said "yes". She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Rick had not answered her back. She wondered what would happen if she ran up to him right then and there and give him a kiss or push him up against the work table. Morti shook her head. Her thoughts were going wild lately. She gave one last smile to Rick who had his back turned and she walked out of the garage. 

  
  
Morti sighed. She was tired and ready to fall into a food coma. She closed the door, planning to change into her night dress, when she came to a stop at her dresser. Sitting on her dresser, was a vase of flowers. Color changing flowers. Morti stared at it wide-eyed. They were the same type of flowers at the restaurant. How did they get here? Morti looked around. There was nothing out of place in the room. Morti looked at them. They were beautiful and even more perfect than what she had seen at the restaurant. They almost seemed to glow. 

Did Rick put them here? Morti could come up with no other explanation. Rick was the only one there when she had made a comment about the roses. He even said that he had a serum that would have improved them. Morti found herself blushing again as she played back the night's events. They had never met anyone at the restaurant. Rick had avoided all her questions about what they were doing there. He allowed her to order whatever she wanted. And now he left her flowers? Morti pushed her face into her mattress as the reality embarrassingly dawned on her. Had Rick taken her out for a date?! Morti turned on her bed so she was looking at the ceiling. Had that really been a date? Morti couldn’t help but hope that it was as she smiled to herself.


End file.
